charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Agent Jackman
Believing that Witches are a blasphemous scourge of the earth and a discouragement to mankind, Agent Jackman was a descendant of Witch Hunters who under the guise of an agent at the Federal Bureau of Investigation murdered three witches by burning them at the stake and attempted to burn a fourth in spring 2002. Quick Facts Breed: Witch Hunter Hair Color: Black/Grey Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: White Notable Powers: Amulets that grant him immunity to witches' powers Posing as a SFB Telecom Agent In order to eavesdrop on the Charmed Ones, after looking into various unsolved cases that they were involved in, Jackman parked outside Halliwell Manor in a San Francisco Bay Telecommunications van with recording equipment and satellites listening into what Piper, Phoebe and Paige were discussing and recording it. : Darryl Morris informed the sisters that they were under FBI surveillance and they realized that someone in the SFB Telecom van must be listening in, watching them and hearing what they talk about. But at this time, Phoebe was in search of Cole Turner and sought to cast a spell that would allow her to find Cole; the sisters realized they needed to ensure Jackman was not listening to them while Phoebe cast the spell. : Paige then went outside with refreshments for a construction crew working on Prescott Street and Piper snuck by behind Jackman's vehicle and opened the door, freezing him with her power of Molecular Immobilization as Phoebe recited the to Find a Lost Love Spell from the Book of Shadows, causing her Astral self to project to the Demonic Wasteland where she found Cole but then a demon grabbed onto her leg. : Seeing that Phoebe was in trouble, Piper and Paige cast the reversal spell, while Jackman recorded them from outside. He recorded them chanting the spell and discussing how Phoebe appeared to be in trouble. Confronting the Sisters After Phoebe returned to her body, the doorbell rang and it was Jackman; he showed them his FBI badge and told the sisters that they needed to talk. He showed them folders of unsolved cases they were involved in and suggested that they were witches and played the tape of them casting the spell to call Phoebe back. : The sisters asked Jackman what he wanted and he asked for their help after blackmailing them, saying he would give the story to the newspaper. He said that he was tracking a young woman name Selena, claiming that she was a Witch Hunter that killed three other witches and was possibly coming after the three of them next. : Tired of Jackman, Piper attempted to freeze him but a special amulet prevent her power from working on him. He claimed he got the amulet from the Witch Hunter he was currently after and that he's researched Selena's genealogy, tracing her family all the way back to the Salem Witch Trials and that she had burned her last three victims at the stake. He then gave the sisters artifacts stolen from Selena, asking them to scry for her location so that they could capture her. He told the girls to figure it out and then call him. Capturing Selena The Charmed Ones located Selena and travelled to her house where they found Selena surrounded by bodyguards. The bodyguards tried to attack the sisters but they used their powers against them and knocked Selena unconscious and took her back to Halliwell Manor. : The sisters called Jackman and he arrived at the Manor ready to take Selena with him, but the girls questioned where the files on them were and Jackman told him they would get them as soon as Selena was in jail and he was safe from the three witches. He then claimed that their arrogance was their Achilles' heel and that is why demons would always come after them, saying he wouldn't trade places with them for anything. He then picked up Selena and left. The Truth is Revealed Darryl and Leo orbed to the sisters and informed them that they had been tricked, Jackman was the descendant of Witch Hunters and Selena was the daughter of a witch. Darryl revealed that she was not a suspect, she was a victim and that she was in a safe house because somebody was trying to kill her. : Jackman took Selena to the woods where he tied her to a stake and prepared to burn her, taunting her saying that they burned witches at the stake four hundred years ago to ensure they would burn forever in eternal fire and that they used green wood to prolong the agony. Piper, Phoebe and Paige showed up on scene with Darryl and Piper attempted to freeze the fire but Jackman buried his protective amulets around the entire area preventing any use of wiccan powers. : Jackman grabbed Phoebe and said that witches were a discouragement to mankind, a blasphemy and that the sisters would burn too. Phoebe hit Jackman and he fell to the ground as Piper and Paige rushed to try to save Selena, who's leg was ignited by the flames. Piper jumped atop the wood, knocking Selena down. Jackman pulled out his gunned aiming it directly at Phoebe, threatening to shoot her. Cole then appeared as Jackman fired a bullet at Phoebe; he waved his hand, magically switching Jackman and Phoebe's spots, causing Jackman to be hit by the bullet, killing him. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Magical Beings Category: Killed by Cole Turner Category: Season 4